The Ultimate Dare
by queenyuks
Summary: The story of how a spoilt cocky rich kid faced with one stupid choice, can ruin his life and the one that he loves the most, forever. Oneshot. Entry for the F.W.C.'s Pick a Pic challenge. Rated M for very coarse language, and angsty, lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Pick A Pic Challenge**

**Title: **The Ultimate Dare  
**Penname:** queenyuks  
**Banner:** #52  
**Rating/ Disclaimer:** This fic is rated M for very corse language and angsty, lemony goodness. I do not own Twilight. If I did, a lot of things would be different. Edward would go down on Bella in the first book. But he didn't so that means it still belongs to SM  
**Summary:** The story of how a spoilt cocky rich kid faced with one stupid choice, can ruin his life and the one that he loves the most, forever.  
**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**

-()-

**A/N:** Here's my oneshot entry for the F.W.C's Pick a Pic challenge! And as usual, I have procrastinated till the last possible moment.

My usual awesome Beta **Le Crepuscule**is actually the host of this contest, so she was unable to beta for me.

But **Abby Normale** and **PrincessKris** two gracious and amazing ladies stepped in managed to swim through the muck somehow mold this into a readable piece.I am very grateful to you ladies.

Also, the summary of this fic is credited entirely to **PrincessKris**. I would never be able to come up with something so awesome in a million years.

-()-

**Saturday January 1, 2011**

Happy fucking New Year.

What a wonderful way to start the new year than by drowning your sorrows in the sweetest nectar on god's green earth; whiskey.

This god damned chair is hard wood and blocking out all feeling of the entire back side of my body.

GOOD.

Now I get to focus on the stabbing pain in my heart.

The raw alcohol is burning my throat, but not nearly as much as the slow burn of my chest.

The anguish is unbearable. I wish I could rip this useless fucking heart out and feed it to the neighbour's dog.

But I can't, because it belongs to _HER_.

I wish I'd never fallen in love with her.

I wish I'd never married her.

I wish I'd never met her.

I wish I'd have never taken that _fucking dare_.

-()-

**Sunday August 12, 2007**

"Can you aim that fucking thing away from me?"

Emmett smirked at me and took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke directly in my face.

"One more fucking time Emmett Cullen and I will take that thing and shove it up your ass."

"I knew it! Edward's a fag. You like to shove your dick up other's asses, don't you boy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do Emmett, but only if that other person is a woman. Sorry to inform you, but I don't do men."

Jasper smirked in my direction. "You're terrible at come backs Edward, you know that?"

"Fuck you, bitch."

My brother Emmett, and my step-brother Jasper and I were sitting in Emmett's room at the Cullen mansion, doing what we always do. Drink. Smoke. Talk about our recent fucks. Gamble. Whatever.

Yeah, we were spoiled rich kids, with nothing better to do. So? Fuck off.

Emmett's and my mother, Esme was one of the most sought-after designers in the country, who designed houses for all the movie stars and the rich and famous and shit. She married Carlisle Cullen M.D., chief of surgery at Forks Hospital, who was a descendant of a long line of rich doctors.

Emmett and I were 23 year old twins, but we were obviously fraternal. We were both tall with bronze hair, but that's where the similarities ended. He was buff, I was lean. He had blue eyes, mine were green. The list goes on.

Jasper, Carlisle's son, who had blonde hair, and blue eyes, was hardly the typical step-brother.

Esme and Carlisle got married when we were four, and with Jasper being the same age as us, we were tight.

The three of us were home for the summer from Dartmouth. We were glad to be going to the same school again. We had all gone to various schools for our bachelors, me for pre-med, Emmett for automotive engineering, and Jasper for law. Now, I was half-way through med school, Jasper had 1 year of law school to go, and Emmett had just graduated from his masters in automotive engineering. He had a job lined up with Ford, due to start in two months.

"Emmett," Jasper started to say, "I dare you one thousand dollars to date Rosalie Hale for a month."

This was another thing we did. We would dare each other to do ridiculous things. Get a teacher to blow them in the supply room, write a threatening e-mail to a professor, leave a rabid dog locked in the principal's office. That last one was my stroke of genius. And amazingly, we have never gotten into any sort of serious trouble for this. It probably contributed to our cocky attitudes. We were untouchable.

"Aww... man, that white trash bitch?"

"It could be worse. She's hot. Just make it your summer fling."

_This one is too easy_, I though. It was time to make it interesting. "I'll double it, if you can go that entire month without fucking her."

Emmett smirked. "Give me half the money right now, and you're on."

Jasper put his blunt out in the ashtray. "Edward, Emmett and I have the ultimate dare for you. But I wonder if you're man enough to do it."

I knew they were trying to rile me up. "We are willing to wager two million dollars. One million each" He paused for effect, I knew this thing would be something crazy and ridiculous. We had never gone over two hundred thousand before. "You have to date, and then marry a girl of _our _choice."

Emmett was practically vibrating with excitement. "You have to stay married to her for three years, only after that can you choose to leave her."

That truly left me stumped for a moment. _Marry someone? They want me to marry someone? Two million is a _lot_ of money_.

I didn't know if it was me, the alcohol, or the weed speaking, but I truly wish like hell it had kept its mouth shut. "As long as this girl is not too outrageous, you're on. But I want this shit in writing."

-()-

**Tuesday August 14, 2007**

Forks Diner. Man, this place never changes.

Same booths, same plants, same waitresses, same menu. Nothing new.

I still couldn't believe the dare I had agreed to, but I justified that the two mil was worth it, and that three years wasn't a very long time. It would just fly by.

Emmett and Jasper were glancing around the diner, looking for possible candidates. A lot of the people who were regular here were our classmates, who had never been able to escape this small town, and got roped into staying and working at their parent's small business. Some were home on vacation. And amazingly, some had moved back.

Rosalie Hale, the newest waitress at the Diner, sauntered up to the table with a steaming coffee pot. "Can I top you up boys?"

She really was a piece of work. She was a complete bitch to everyone, very vain. This nice act was just to get a good tip. But aside from all that, she definitely was extremely hot. Not beautiful, but seriously HOT. In my opinion, she was only good for one fuck. I would never waste more time with her than that, and I knew Emmett shared my views. That's why I had doubled the bet.

Yeah, we're a bunch of assholes. Took you that long to figure out?

Emmett extended his mug and turned on the charm, smiling brightly up at Rosalie and actually got a small smile in return. As she was walking away, Emmett threw a smirk in my direction. No girl could resist his cute baby face.

"I'm about to make an easy two thousand you suckers."

"We'll see Emmett. You have to date her without fucking her. We'll see if you're up to it."

Emmett was ready to retort but the door dinged and three girls walked in. All of whom had graduated along with us. They took a seat in the booth across from us.

Jasper turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at Emmett and spoke just two words, "Bella Swan?"

Emmett grinned and nodded. They both turned to me and looked at me questioningly.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." I struggled to find reasons. "She's too shy and quiet. If I'm going to have to be married to her, I need someone who's more of a firecracker. She's too plain."

"Just think Edward, she won't bitch and nag you. She won't want to go out all the time, she won't call you at all hours. And if you're fucking someone on the side, she won't call you out on it."

I blame Jasper for convincing me so easily. And the sick bastard that I am, I too started to see her as the perfect companion for the next three years. Better her, than someone with too much attitude. And I agreed. I agreed to woo and marry Bella Swan. We shook on it.

Rosalie came back with the check, and Emmett, not one to waste time, got right down to business. "So, what time do you get off?"

Rosalie looked surprised, then she glanced over at Jasper and I, wondering if we were pranking her. "Why?"

"Because. You look like you could use an ice cream, and I would love some company."

-()-

**Saturday August 18, 2007**

I had a plan. I knew she worked at the local bookstore, and on Saturdays, she ran the shop alone.

I entered the shop and a bell dinged somewhere in the back. The smell of ageing paper and dust hit my nose. I couldn't really call myself a bookworm like Bella, but I liked the occasional good read.

I avoided glancing over at Bella, busy with her nose buried in a book, as usual, behind the counter and went directly to the back. I chose a book that I knew she had read, so that I could strike up conversation with her.

She was sitting on a chair behind the counter, her head was barely visible over the smooth wooden surface. I lay the book down on the counter, she glanced up at it, and then at me. "That's a really goo – Edward Cullen?" She stood up and smiled brightly at me. At that moment, the conceited asshole that I was, thought, _at least she's pretty. If anything, I have some eye candy for the next three years_.

"Bella, right? Bella Swan?" She nodded. "What are you doing here?" I feigned surprise.

"I've recently moved back in with my dad. I'm taking a position as a supply teacher at Forks High. How about you?"

I tried to get as much modesty as I could muster in my voice. "I'm a med student at Dartmouth Medical. I had a month off, so I decided to spend it at home with my parents."

"Oh wow! That's really great. You always did have potential Edward."

_Sweet talk her Cullen, and seal the deal_. "So did you Bella. How did you wind up back here?"

"Well, you know... I graduated from Teaches College, but I couldn't find a job." She looked a little ashamed to admit that.

"Times are tough I guess. I'm sure if you stick to it, something will work out."

Bella smiled at me shyly and that is when I decided to go in for the kill.

I pretended to look awkward and nervous as I paid for the book, and managed to make my voice shake a little as I asked. "Bella, would you uhhhh... maybe be interested in going out for a cup of coffee sometime? With me?"

She obviously wasn't expecting that. "Really? Why? I mean... why would you... we... umm... coffee?"

I chuckled nervously. "Well, I would really to get to know you Bella. I always thought you were pretty back in high school. And I would have asked you out then, but I never could."

She looked more shocked than anything, but slowly a blush coloured her cheeks? "You did? I... Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, Bella. I don't want to lose this second chance." _Cullen you are such a sap_.

Bella turned tomato red and nodded.

-()-

**Thursday September 13, 2007**

It was Bella's birthday and since classes were starting up again, Jasper, Emmett and I had to return to our home in Hanover. Tonight.

I had been taking Bella on dates this past month. And I was damn proud to admit that I had her completely enamoured with me. She might even fall in love with me, if she wasn't there already.

But I knew she was worried about me returning to school. She had obvious self-esteem issues and she was scared that I would forget about her and move on. _Not if I want that money_.

I parked the car and Bella and I walked hand-in-hand towards the crashing waves of first beach. Bella had been really quiet since yesterday.

I nudged her slightly. "It's the twenty first century Bella. We both have IM, webcams, cell phones. We won't have to communicate through snail mail. If you want to talk, send me an e-mail and, I will get it in a split second. Don't stress."

Bella brushed away a tear. "Shut up. I know that. But we won't have this." She leant up and pecked my lips softly. This was just about as far as we had gotten, _kissing_. Bella wanted to wait until after marriage to have sex, as I discovered after a rather short make-out session in her truck. Damn, Jasper and Emmett had to pick the one virgin left in our graduating class for me to be with.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you here, beautiful. You'll be on my mind always. I' just nervous since I won't be here to beat back your admirers."

Bella smiled slyly at me. "Why, don't you trust me?"

"It's those men I don't trust Bella. I don't want some man eyeing or touching my woman." I grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly. And she kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

One good thing about Bella was that she was always eager to receive. I saw a blissful three years without any 'I have a headache' or 'I'm tired, it was a long day' complaints to cock block me.

"Mmmm, I love it when you call me your woman." Bella halted for a second before determination took her. "I love YOU, Edward Cullen."

_Thought so_. I mentally patted my own back. "Bella, I love you too, and I want to officially be able to call you my girlfriend." I lied so perfectly, I almost believed myself.

Bella teared up again and threw herself at me. I caught her mid air and twirled her around.

What I wouldn't do to hold her like that again.

-()-

**Saturday October 27, 2007**

"Baby, I missed you so much yesterday."

We were doing a MSN video call. This had become a weekly thing. Bella hardly seemed needy for attention. Other Clinical Clerks with me would have their cell phones constantly beeping with texts from their significant others. Bella would be appeased with one or two texts a day.

She always looked unsure when I said something like that to her. It was ss though she expected another girl to pop out of the woodwork and start making out with me.

"I know. Your daily texts are all the keep me going. I miss the way you hold me Edward."

"I really miss the way you fit in my arms Bella. I miss your warmth."

-()-

**Tuesday December 25, 2007**

It was time to move this sweet little love story along. I was getting tired of playing the perfect boyfriend. I wanted these three years started soon, so I could move on. And I had a plan.

It was Christmas morning and the family had collected at the Cullen house at Forks. Jasper had brought his girlfriend, Alice, along with him. She was the daughter of David Brandon, partner of Brandon & Sons, the prestigious firm that Jasper was trying to get a toe into. Easiest way? Woo his daughter.

Emmett had brought along Rosalie. After banking the two thousand, he started fucking Rosalie. From across the country, he was hardly ever faithful to her, but she was his girl when we came home.

And I had called Bella over. Alice was snooty, Rosalie was pretentious, Bella was simple. It was no surprise that my parents obviously approved of her the most. It was also a huge bonus that Bella was a teacher and independent. Alice, to pass the time had done a B.A. in art history, but intended to do nothing with it. She wanted to bag someone rich, like Jasper, and live an easy high society life. Rosalie, a community college dropout, was hardly what the parents wanted for Emmett.

Their blatant favour of Bella was obvious in their behaviour.

I went over to the tree and pulled out a box from the back. "Look, here's another one for Bella." I smirked at her surprised look and handed her the box. Sitting beside her, I snaked my arm around her slender waist as she opened it.

I had wrapped boxes within boxes, and I could see her child-like excitement as she opened each box.

When she got to the last box, a collective gasp went around the room when everyone saw that it was a ring box.

_Here's my moment_. I planned to propose to her today, and by the look on her face, I think I knew what her answer would be.

I got down on one knee in front of her, and blurted out my prepared speech. "Bella Swan, we may not have been seeing each other for too long, but I know that you're it for me. I want to be with you, forever. I can't stand our time apart anylonger. Will you marry me?"

Bella got down on her knees as well, facing me, tears flowing, and nodded eagerly.

I slipped the ring onto her finger, and pulled her face to mine for a kiss, while the family cheered around us.

Step One – Woo Bella Swan- Complete

-()-

**Monday December 31, 2007**

Location: Las Vegas, Nevada.

Reason for visit: Celebration of the new year, of course.

Real reason for visit: Get hitched quick.

Brilliant, wasn't I? No wedding date, venue, cake, dress, tux, rehearsal dinner, tears, stress, or drama to contend with.

Mom and dad would be pissed. They would have loved a chance to flaunt their money on a grand and elaborate ceremony. But they have two other sons to flaunt their money at, they'll get over it.

Bella's old man would be livid, but fuck him. He was a dog with all bark and no bite. His opinion never mattered to me.

My plan was to get us drunk and wasted, find the nearest chapel and get married, and today seemed to be a very lucky day.

Bella was on her first beer, her body molded into my side in the busy bar.

"I think I'm reconsidering my decision of waiting until after marriage."

I nuzzled her neck. "Mmmmm, eager, are we?"

She leant up and nibbled my earlobe. An action that went straight down to my cock. I ground my erection into her. "I'm as willing as you Bella, but I want it to be special."

"It will be special Edward, no matter when we choose to do it. And I want to do it tonight."

I brought a hint of humour into my voice. "We are in Vegas. We could still get married before you know..." _You're a smart girl Bella, take the hint!_

"Edward! You're brilliant! Let's get married! Right now."

_Yes!_ I did a mental fist pump.

"Are you sure Bella? I thought you wanted a grand wedding."

"Edward, you know me better than that! I was dreading all the attention focused on myself. This is the perfect out."

"And our families?"

"Will get over it."

I agreed and within the hour, we were saying our I Do's in a small chapel just off the Bellagio.

"You may now kiss your bride." The seedy looking minister grinned at us.

I cupped Bella's face and pulled her to me, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen, so fucking much."

I wish I knew then, how true these words actually would be.

Step Two – Marry Bella Swan – Complete

**-()-**

**Saturday February 2, 2008**

Bella plopped down on the couch beside me and lay her head on my shoulder.

We had just finished moving in to our apartment. This worked perfectly for me since it was a lot closer to both the university and the hospital where I did my training.

Bella had moved to Hanover in the middle of January after tying up a few loose ends and quitting her job.

Her dad, as predicted, wasn't happy when we showed up at his doorstep, married. They had a huge fight and Bella agreed to move in with Carlisle and Esme until she had everything prepared to move to Hanover, which turned out to be only a mere seven days later.

"God, I'm so tired."

I pulled her tiny feet into my lap and started to massage her toes.

She tried to pull them away from me. "Edward, you don't have to do that."

"I know love, I want to."

I pressed down into the soles of her feet and she let out a moan. "That feels so good."

My cock sprang into action, hearing her moan. I guess this is what people call the honeymoon phase, when you can't get enough of your spouse.

I pulled Bella by her feet until she was lying on the couch, and spread myself out in front of her.

Bella, just as insatiable as I was, ground her jeans clad pussy into my cock like a cat in heat. And what a beautiful pussy it was too.

I couldn't be bothered to remove her bra, so I just pulled it down and exposed her heavy breasts. She loves when I bite her there, but I wanted it quick right now. Judging by her sounds, she did too. I groped her roughly, pinching her nipples, and was rewarded with tiny gasps of pleasure.

She was fumbling with the button on my jeans. She quickly got that undone, reached into my boxers and started stroking my cock. I moaned in approval.

Getting her jeans off was less of a challenge. I dragged her jeans and panties off together and tossed them carelessly on the floor. The smell of her arousal got me ever harder.

I slid my jeans a little further down my legs, positioned my cock, and sheathed myself into her wet, hot heat. We both groaned together.

Bella was a virgin the night we got married, when we were together for first time. She was just as tight now, as she was then.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good."

I started to relentlessly pound into her, emanating unintelligible sounds. All I could decipher was the occasional moan of my name, or the plea to go harder. Bella had stretched her hand behind her head to grip onto the arm of the couch to keep her head from slamming into the arm with the force of my thrusts.

She arched her back and with a gruttal moan, came all over my cock, her cunt walls gripping it like a vice. That made me cum right there, with one more thrust inside of her.

We both lay there, panting, trying to catch our breath.

I leant down and kissed her softly. "You really are amazing Bella."

-()-

**Thursday May 15, 2008**

I pushed Tanya off me and she landed on the couch.

"What the fuck Edward? What are you? Gay?"

I was unfortunate enough to be paired with her in one department at the hospital, and she saw it as an opportunity to throw herself at me, time and time again.

"No. I'm married." I pretended to get back to my paperwork. I knew what she wanted.

"So?" She smirked and sauntered over to me, in what she might have thought to be sexy. "I'm not asking you to leave her. Married doesn't mean we can't have fun on the side."

I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. The look of delight on her face quickly melted away to fear. I was pissed. She could tell. "Don't pretend little girl that you can handle me. Once I'm through with you, I could leave you feeling like you were never born. Don't test me."

I let go of her and she ran out of the room.

I was hardly worried that she would go tell someone and get me into some sort of trouble. I was a Cullen, I could easily get out of that.

What I was more concerned about was that, though I couldn't let my cock into her diseased vagina, I could have at least used her for a blowjob. _Why didn't I?_

-()-

**Saturday November 1, 2008**

I tilted her head to the side and kissed her neck. "You look so beautiful Bella." This was no lie. She looked positively radiant that night.

Life was going wonderfully. Bella had gotten a job at the local elementary school teaching third graders. My Med school was progressing finely.

Tonight we were going out to celebrate. Jasper had just had his first success as a lawyer, and Mr. Brandon was throwing a congratulatory dinner tonight forhim, as well as an engagement party for Jasper and Alice.

Bella was wearing a blue, floor length dress, off the shoulder, that hugged her body sinfully.

She took her time knotting my tie perfectly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

I put my hand on her hips and pulled her closer. "Really, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Really, Mr. Cullen. Have I ever told you before what a man in a suit does to me?"

"No Mrs. Cullen. Do tell."

"They make me so wet." She gripped my tie and pulled my face down to hers.

-()-

**Thursday June 18, 2009**

"Edward, what do you think about children?"

I looked at from my books to find Bella just outside the study door, nervously twisting her apron into a ball.

I was just three exams away from getting my MD, so these days Bella tended to leave me alone to study in peace and it didn't go unappreciated.

"I think kids are great. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think about... maybe having kids soon?"

She was biting her lip nervously, I knew something was up. "Bella, are you pregnant?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head at the question. "No! No, I'm not."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I was just... maybe thinking... it might be time?"

I mildly panicked. I was NOT ready for children.

However, not once did it cross my mind that our marriage was not permanent.

I tended to forget, or overlook that fact quite a lot recently.

I got up, walking over to her, cupped Bella's face with both hands. "Just as soon as I'm done with my residency, my love. I want to be able to support our child and I don't want my studies to get in the way of your pregnancy, or the birth of our child. When we have children, I want to be able to be there for you and take care of you."

Bella searched my eyes for a moment before hugging me fiercely. She spoke into my neck. "You're so perfect Edward. God, how I love you."

This was the first time a huge pang of regret rang through my heart.

-()-

**Thursday December 3, 2009**

"Fucking hell, Edward!" Bella stormed into the kitchen and threw her bag onto the counter. "How many times have I asked you to please put your boots away nicely. I almost tripped and broke my neck."

"Don't blame me for your tripping. It's just because you're clumsy."

"Don't change the topic. I'm always stuck cleaning up after you. You leave your boots, coat, bedroom slippers and books all over the place."

"I leave them exactly where I want them. It's your prerogative if you want to pick them up and put them somewhere else. And I clean up after you too."

"Oh yeah?" She raised a single eyebrow. "Name just one time where Mr. Cullen has had to move his lazy ass and clean up after me."

"Last week you left your tampon applicator the bathroom counter. That was fucking disgusting!"

"Once! One fucking time Edward, I forget something. Versus you, who leaves shit lying around every day. You're like a big child who needs to be looked after all day!"

I slammed Bella against the nearest wall and ravished her mouth roughly, running my hands punishingly all over her body, grinding our hips together. She arched into my caress. "No child would ever make you feel like this Bella."

We did, after all, have the best angry sex.

-()-

**Sunday July 4, 2010**

"So here we are. This is where it all started."

Jasper, Emmett and I were, once again, sitting in Emmett's old room at our parent's house. Soon we would need to go get ready for the Fourth of July picnic. Alice and Bella were off with Esme, baking pies for tonight, while we were catching up.

Emmett had moved to Dearborn, Michigan to work at Ford.

Bella and I had moved to Chicago, where I worked in the ER of a hospital downtown, and Bella taught eleventh and twelfth grade English.

Jasper remained in Hanover, working with his father-in-law at the law firm. I knew he was screwing his legal assistant, Maria. And I also knew that Alice was screwing the gardener, James.

"You're so close to being two mil richer Edward."

"I can't believe it's been almost three years since that bet. Such a genius idea. Marry for three years."

"So E, you gonna leave her? If you need a lawyer, I know a guy. He won't let her have a cent."

"You should've signed a pre-nup my man."

I was sitting quietly while the two talked. It was getting close to the end of the agreement. But I could hardly imagine my life without Bella in it anymore.

"It won't be needed J."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be leaving her." Both of them made noises of outrage. "Hey fuckers. The agreement was that I marry a girl of your choice, and stay married for three years. It never said that I had to leave her at the end of the three years. And I choose not to."

-()-

**Wednesday July 29, 2010**

"Is everything alright, Bella?"

I was concerned about her. Ever since we'd gotten back from my parents a few weeks ago, she'd been acting strange. She stayed quiet, avoided my touch, and pretended to be asleep every night when I got into bed.

She didn't answer for a while, but when she looked up at me, her eyes were brimming with tears. "Edward, do you love me?"

I was scared by the strangeness of that question. "Always Bella, from the very bottom of my heart and the very depth of my soul."

She still remained quiet, searching my eyes. She nodded, turned the other way, and switched off her bedside lamp.

I didn't know what to think.

-()-

**Friday August 20, 2010**

I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me. "Answer me damn it! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, husband mine. I feel great. I just feel like I won two million dollars."

"What the fu..."

Oh fuck!

She knew!

_How could she know? Who told her?_

"Wouldn't it be great Edward? To win two million dollars? I hear you're about to though. You have just about six months left to go. Isn't that right?"

"Oh shit Bella. How did you find out?"

"I overheard you guys talking before the picnic at your parents house on the Fourth of July weekend. So our life Edward, this life that we've built together, it's just a lie? A bet? A fucking joke?"

I was awestruck. I didn't know what to say. How to justify my actions. "No Bella. I love you, and our life is perfect. That was just a silly minor detail."

"A minor detail? They picked the girl Edward! So does that mean, when you told me that you liked me high school, it was a lie? When you told me you loved me, it was a lie? When you took me to Vegas to get married?"

Tears. Real fucking tears were trickling out of my eyes right now. "No Bella. I love you. Please believe me. I admit it was untrue in the beginning, but I love you now and have for a long while, with my whole heart and soul."

"How can I believe you Edward? When I looked into your eyes, I saw sincerity. All I see now is a lie."

Bella left me stunned and ran into the bedroom and locked the door behind her. I chased after her and begged and pleaded with her to listen to me for an hour.

She emerged, however, suitcase in hand.

"I don't think I can stay with you right now Edward, I need space."

"But where will you go, love?"

"Don't." A few tears leaked out of her eyes. "Please don't call me that. I'm going back to Washington, to my dad."

I gently gripped her wrist as she walked by. "Please don't leave me Bella. Please don't go."

She wriggled her wrist out of my grasp, and left, closing the door behind her.

Leaving me in the crumbling house of cards I had created.

-()-

**Monday September 13, 2010**

It had been almost a month and Bella still hadn't contacted me. No phone calls, no e-mails, no texts. Nothing.

It was her birthday, and I knew she didn't want to see me, so I decided on the next best thing. I had a huge bouquet of flowers delivered to her door. I knew she would get even more upset if I sent her something like jewellery. The card read, 'Please forgive this fool, my love. Return to me and make my heart come alive again. I love you. Happy Birthday'

I unfortunately couldn't be in Washington, I couldn't abandon my shift at the hospital. I was too new on the job, in the industry.

I waited all day for some sort of acknowledgement that she had received the flowers, or that she had forgiven me.

At around nine at night, I finally got a text from Bella. It read, 'Any house on a weak foundation surely can't stand, just like any relationship on a foundation of lies can't survive."

I sent her numerous texts in reply after that, even tried calling her, but I received no reply.

-()-

**Thursday November 25, 2010**

In these last two months, Bella and I had spoken briefly, and I mean very briefly. She would call sometimes to check up on me, but when I tried to get her to come home, she would say, "I am home. This is where I'm loved. This is where I'm wanted."

I was in Washington and it was Thanksgiving. I was going to go over there and get my wife back, no matter what.

I didn't bother with the front door. She wouldn't open it for me anyway. It was sunny and I knew I would find her on a lawn chair in the back yard.

She was there, eyes closed, absorbing the sun.

I took this moment to examine her. She looked thinner, her hair unkempt, dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks hollowed out. I hated to think that this was my fault.

"When will you come back to me Bella?"

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped off the chair and turned to face me. Shock registered on her face.

"Please Bella! I love you, I can't live without you. Come back to me. Let me take you home."

"Home? Home is where the heart is Edward."

"Don't I have your heart Bella?"

She shook her head. "No Edward. You had it, but you didn't care for it. You were careless and you broke it. It was shattered into a thousand pieces. Now I don't know where my heart it."

"Maybe we can pick up those pieces together Bella."

"No. They're too small and scattered too far apart. I don't think I could handle it."

The analogy wasn't lost on me. And then mental image me painted for me was a painful one to explore.

"Why did you do it Edward?"

How could I explain this to her without sounding like a total douche?

It was time for the plain truth. And the truth was, I was a douche.

"Because I was a spoiled rich kid, who didn't care about anything or anyone. I just saw myself, and how great I was, compared to others. But you taught me how to be a better person Bella.

"When Emmett and Jasper propositioned me, I saw it as an easy way to take their money. When they chose you, I was ecstatic because you seemed like the type of person who I could tolerate living with for a long period of time.

"But you came into my life and changed everything Bella. You taught me kindness, and love. You're caring and gentle and perfect. I need you Bella. Even if we never have sex again. I just want to hold you to me every night. You keep me from falling apart."

Bella had tears in her eyes again, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking into the forest.

"I love you too Edward. So much. But these past few months have made me question who I actually fell in love with. Who were you, Edward, when I first said 'I love you'? Who were you when we were married?

"I can't be with you Edward. I can't live the lie that everything is perfect, because nothing is. Everything is falling apart around me. I need to keep myself whole."

"Don't say that Bella. Please!"

"Leave, Edward. Please leave." She broke down crying and ran into the house.

Soon my vision became blurry with tears.

-()-

**Friday December 31, 2010**

A heavy, and legal looking package came via FedEx to the house, in my name, from a Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

Excitement spiked through me. Though I could hardly imagine what she might be sending me, I was still happy that she had at least thought of me.

I opened the package and a letter in her handwriting fell out, along with... _Divorce papers_?

_Dear Edward,_

_I tried, so very hard, to forget the pain and to overcome the hurt, so that we may have a life together again._

_But that led me to the realization that there is no way to forget it. There is no overcoming it. I am sorry, but I can't come to terms with what has passed._

_Enclosed are divorce papers. Please sign them, so we can both move on to better things. Maybe even be happy again. _

_I will always love you Edward. Goodbye forever._

_Isabella_

_PS: The papers are dated for today, so you can still get your money from your brothers. Happy Anniversary_

She had signed it Isabella Cullen, but then scratched out the Cullen

-()-

I have no one to blame but myself. I have single-handedly ruined my life.

All I can do is sit here and mope like a pansy.

Happy fucking New Year.

Step Three – Be Married to BellaCullen for Three Years – Complete

-()-

**Saturday August 11, 2012**

Here I am back in Forks for Emmett's wedding.

After many years of their on-again off-again relationship, Emmett got Rosalie pregnant, and decided that the best and most honourable thing to do would be for them to get married.

I had signed the divorce papers like she had asked, and was officially a bachelor again.

I pulled the tie off in frustration. I never was very good at knotting ties. And being back in Forks had me on my nerve's end.

I stormed out of the room and went in search of my mother to get her to knot my tie, when I bumped into Bella around a corner.

She looked just as shocked to see me, as I was to see her.

She smiled. She actually fucking smiled at me. "Hi." My heart soared to hear her beautiful voice again.

"Hi."

"Having trouble with that?" She pointed to the tie in my hand. I nodded; dumbfounded that she was actually talking to me. "Need some help?" I nodded again.

She approached me slowly and took the tie from my hand. She got close and knotted it perfectly, and I tried to resist putting my hands on her hips.

-()-

**A/N:** In the original draft, the 2012 didn't exist. But I was convinced to maybe let a little light shine through.

I will, in no way, shape, or form, be expanding this into a full, multi-chaptered fic. Nor will I be continuing it. It is finished and will remain how it is.

If anyone is thinking that Edward's actions were cruel and unreal, well this has actually happened in real life. In a rural village in India, a man was bet by his friends to marry a girl for 5 years. He did, and after the 5 years, unceremoniously dumped her. He said to her face that he had no attachment to her, and didn't want their marriage to go on any longer.

This piece of apalling news and the lovely banner (#52) inspired this fic.

Please do read the other entries and don't forget to vote!

Oh! Also, don't forget to review!


	2. AN Voting

-()-

**Hello People!**

**This is just a reminder that the voting for the Pick a Pic Challenge ends tomorrow, Saturday January 15, 2011.**

**As always, I love reading your reviews. All my readers are very for favouriting and reviewing this story. Those make my heart swell with joy and pride and all the gooey goodness. **

**If you liked this fic and enjoyed reading it, please go and vote for me before the end of tomorrow. Your vote will be very appreciated.**

**Voting information is avalible on www . fanfiction-chellenges . blogspot . com  
**

**Once again, thanks for your lovely words. They are what keep me inspired. **

**Yours,**

**Yuks, AKA queenyuks**

-()-


End file.
